Limb0
Limb0 is an A.I system made in 2018 and to be a companion application for Minecraft. It was sold by Mojang for $1.99 to players for assistance and guidance in Minecraft, but unfortunatley it did not go successful as its original counterpart, due to “technical program errors and random disturbing outbursts”, as stated by players who bought Limb0. It was later found out that Limb0’s systems were apparently broken and the program was rewritten. Later, it was known that those who bought Limb0 had gotten mental breakdowns, trauma and epileptic seizures, and 15% of those people had died from the following symptons or had committed suicide. People began to sue Mojang for the death of people who bought Limb0, but Mojang claims to not have put such disturbing imagery in their newly designed A.I system and assumes someone or even a staff from Mojang hacked Limb0. Who had and why they had done it? It will remain a mystery. Encounter I: ZanderBoi Begin Audio File Type_559 Subject Limb0 Hey, guys. If you are hearing me, you know what I’m talking about. Yes. The horrifying secret of Limb0. I first saw a new notification pop up to my Email account. Curious, I clicked the mail, and the title showed, “YOUR NEW MINECRAFT COMPANION: LIMB0” with an attachment, which was probably the file to download this companion system. I had pre-ordered Limb0 before, and was shocked at how it wasn’t as expensive as other Minecraft merchandises. After a few minutes, the download was successful and Limb0 had been installed to my Minecraft. I never knew what would happen, since I was too lazy to research more about it. Welcome, Zanderboi. I am Limb0, your Minecraft assistant in helping you to survive and guidance. That was the text I first saw when I opened Minecraft. A weird looking triangle had appeared in the upper-right corner of Minecraft, and I assumed it’s just Limb0. The triangle glowed, and a text sent me something again: Why don’t you play Minecraft now? I will help you throughout the night. It was weird for me, but I just created a New World (survival) and I hopped in farming wood nearby. Wood is the main source of houses and weaponary for new players in new worlds. Collect them as much as you can! I realized it wasn’t bad, because it actually helps the player and knows if that player needs this or that. For example, it tries to comfort you if you are feeling scared, or helps you find areas of various ores like iron or gold, but, sadly, it went downhill after the first day I played with Limb0. The second day was stormy; the sky was dark, rain was heavy and thunder roared. I couldn’t go out and play if my mom forced me to because I stay inside too much, so I just opened my laptop and clicked on the Minecraft icon, but strangely, when Minecraft opened, Limb0 sent a strange message to me... morietur Unfortunatley for me, I just thought of this message as a language error, but I still memorized that word to translate it back to English after I play Minecraft. I clicked on the world where Limb0 had helped me survive the night, and I spawned in. So far, nothing had gone wrong (except for the weird Limb0’s language error); my wooden was still standing, the sky was clear and the cows nearby as usual munching on grass. I felt so relieved, but it was only the beginning of Limb0’s terror. Welcome back, Zanderboi. What do you want mE to help with? Limb0 suddenly became online, slightly making me jump. ”Thanks, Limb0, but I don’t need anything right now.” I typed in my keyboard. I see, Zanderboi. Do you want#;1a2’k#'T0~||DIE???#-~>BL00Dy-*H3LL//'' Limb0 started spazzing and started to act violent, which made me feel very uncomforable. The triangle on the upper-right corner changed from white to red, and my computer’s screen froze. System threat detected Three words. Three words popped up on my screen. It seems like a virus “highjacked“ the System. Eradicating Unknown anomaly in File-156(Limb0)—Pending Welcome Back, Zanderboi, What do you want me to help with? There went Limb0 asking me that question again. Petrified, I quickly closed Minecraft and slammed my laptop shut without even thinking about putting it in sleep mode or shutting it down. I was concerned about this, “system threat”. Is this some sort of a hacker‘s act? Is Mojang trolling me? Or worse, could this be some sort of the white-eyed bastard’s crap? Millions of questions were in my head, and I don’t even have a clue to connect them. But just then, I remembered something. Opening my phone, I turned on Google Translate, where I could probably find the meaning of “morietur”. I took a deep breath, and typed in the word. ... I couldn’t believe my eyes when Google Translate showed me the results, that, morietur, was a Latin word for ''die'''''. WIP Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Creepypasta Category:PC Minecraft Category:Haunted File